Réminiscences
by Anemosys
Summary: *COMPLETE*Fic triste. Harry/Hermione. L'histoire se passe un an après la septième année. Et ça fait un an que Harry a disparu...
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic triste…Qu'est ce qui me prends à écrire des fics tristes en ce moment ! lol

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je mettrai bientôt la suite de mes autres fics…

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réminiscences :**

Chaque jour, je fais le même chemin espérant que mon souhait soit exaucé. Espérant que quelque part dans le monde on m'entende. 

Chaque jour, je perds un peu plus espoir…

Chaque jour mon cœur me fait mal…

Et ça fait un an que ça dure…

A présent, je n'en peux plus…Il faut mettre un terme à cela…Même si cela me fait horriblement souffrir…

Mon reflet dans l'eau du lac ne montrent qu'une jeune fille en détresse. Une Juliette ayant perdu son Roméo…

Pourquoi tant de tristesse alors que Voldemort a enfin été vaincu ?!

Parce que le jour où il a été vaincu, a aussi été le pire jour de ma vie…

Le jour où Harry a disparut.

Le Survivant était devenu le Disparu…

On ne sait pas si tu es vivant, ou si tu es mort…

Au plus profond de mon être, j'ai toujours senti que tu était vivant quelque part…

Mais ça fait un an que je t'attends et que tu n'es jamais revenu.

Un an que j'ai le cœur brisé. 

Un an que je gâche ma vie, alors qu'il y a tellement de choses merveilleuses à découvrir…

Mais sans toi, la vie n'a plus aucun sens à mes yeux…

Sans toi, je suis déchirée…Comme un puzzle qu'il faudrait recoller par morceau…

Je vis, mais mon âme est morte depuis longtemps…

Les gens ont fêté la mort de Voldemort, mais moi je n'étais pas de cet avis. Comment peut-on fêter quelque chose alors que tu n'es plus là ?! Comment peux t-on être joyeux ? Comment ?!

Moi je ne peux pas…

J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais cela me dégoûte de voir des personnes heureuses alors que je ne le suis plus…

J'ai peur, tout m'irrite et le monde est devenu mon mire ennemi…

C'est de ma faute…Jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser partir…J'aurai dû essayer de te retenir, faire quelque chose !

« Ne perds pas espoir, il lui en faudrait plus que ça pour… » « Il est sûrement en sécurité… » Voilà ce qu'on m'avait dit…

Taisez-vous…Je le savais plus que quiconque !! Je savais que Harry ne reviendrait plus !!

J'aurai beau l'attendre toute ma vie, il ne reviendra plus !!

Aujourd'hui, je vais devoir faire une chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé possible. T'oublier et prendre un nouveau départ…

Je t'aime. Ces mots ne sont pas suffisant pour te dire ce que j'éprouve…

Je t'aimerai toujours…Mais je ne peux plus passer une année de plus de ma vie à me torturer l'esprit…

Une larme coule lentement le long de ma joue et se mêle à l'eau du lac…

Ce lac qui me rappelle tellement de souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux et douloureux…

Comme le jour de ta disparition…

*************************************************************************

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

Je mets la suite ?

Si oui, laissez moi un review, please !


	2. Flash-Back

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite !! Hmm…ce chapitre est trop à l'eau de rose, à mon goût…Pourquoi j'écris cette histoire, alors ? lol Ben, l'idée est venue toute seule…

Ah ! J'hésite entre faire une fin triste ou heureuse…

(Personnellement, je préfère en faire une triste…Je suis sadique avec les persos, non ? lol)

Ou les deux ?

Bah, vous verrez…

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas super bien écrit, mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain ! De toute manière dans le prochain chapitre c'est la fin ! Eh oui, déjà !! Je préfère faire des histoires courtes !

J'ai déjà en tête deux autres fics courtes, et bien sûr tristes…Typique de moi…

Note aux reviewers :

**Mystick** : La suite est là ! Contente que tu trouve ça beau ! J'ai vraiment fait des progrès en écriture…Ma prof ne va pas y croire ! lol

**Fany **: Merci ! Pour la fille…Hmm…ce chapitre sera très explicite, à mon avis…

**Molianne **: Merci ! Je continue…je continue…Et je passe des heures devant mon ordi ! lol

               : Heu…il y avait pas de nom…Ben, voilà la suite !

**Cath **: Je sais ma fic est triste…En ce moment j'adore écrire les fics dans le style drama…Ch'ai pas pourquoi…J'aime bien les truc émouvants…A toi de découvrir si Harry est réellement mort !

**Fleur **: Réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre…Même si à mon avis tu les connais déjà…Puisque tu me connais…N'est-ce pas Fleur ? lol

**Hermione359 **: Heu oui, je pose la question…Faut être sûre que quelqu'un veuille lire ma fic ! lol Tu découvrira où est passé notre héros…Peut-être qu'il est devenu le nouveau Voldemort ? Non, non, je plaisante…

**Olivier **: Merci beaucoup !! Je fais pas que des fics tristes, mais je préfère ! lol C'est normal ? lol Voilà la suite !

Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews !! Ca me flatte beaucoup !! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse !

Bon, assez parlé, voilà la suite !

***************************************************************************

C'était ma septième année. Toujours la septième année…

Toujours cette année là qui marque le plus nos vies…

Voldemort était à son apogée, et les temps étaient sombres. Très sombres.

On entendait toujours des nouvelles victimes innocentes qui se faisaient tuer sans que nous ne pouvions faire quelque chose.

De moins en moins de personnes se joignait du côté de Dumbledore, craignant de se faire tuer…

Et Voldemort avait de plus en plus de nouvelles recrues.

La tension entre Gryffondors et Serpentards était à son extrême, chacun défendant leur maison.

Malgré cela, Poudlard restait toujours Poudlard et nous étions concentrés sur nos examens. Pour mieux oublier les horreurs du monde extérieur…

Harry et moi nous sortions ensemble depuis notre sixième année. Il s'était enfin rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui et inversement. Malgré le retour de Voldemort, on partageait de nombreux moment de joie.

Ron avait eu du mal a accepté ce changement au début, mais il s'y été fait. Bien sûr, Harry prenait toujours le soin de rappeler à Ron que même si nous sortions ensemble, il resterait toujours notre ami.

Dumbledore organisa un bal de fin d'année pour les septième années. Harry avait bien sûr dansé avec moi au début, mais après, des autres filles étaient venues lui demandé comme cavalier. Et Harry, toujours aussi gentil, un peu trop à mon goût, n'avait pas pu refusé…

Lassée et un peu jalouse, j'étais sortie prendre un peu d'air frais. Je m'assis sur un banc à proximité du lac traitant Harry de tous les noms pour m'avoir abandonnée…

Mais ce dernier ne me fit pas attendre très longtemps. Il me rejoignis quelques instants plus tard me regardant d'un air amusé.

-Tu ne danses plus ? avais-je dit en essayant de ne laisser aucune trace de ma jalousie.

-Non, je trouve qu'on a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, avec les examens et tous ça…Et puis, de toute manière, je danse comme un pied…

-Ca c'est vrai, avais-je dis avec un sourire.

-Hermione ! Tu es supposée dire que je ne suis pas un si mauvais danseur !

-Mais tu ne l'es pas !

-Très bien ! 

Et il fit semblant d'être fâché. Ce qu'il ne réussit pas très bien, puisqu'il essayait de résister à une envie de rire. Je constatais avec amusement qu'apparemment Harry n'était pas seulement un mauvais danseur mais aussi un mauvais acteur…

-Allez, tu sais bien que tu es bon dans d'autres domaines…

Il éclata de rire et nous avions passé le reste de la soirée en discutant, parfois ne disant rien, appréciant simplement le fait d'être ensemble…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, marquant le ciel de traînées roses et oranges tandis que ses rayons éclairait le château dans une lumière dorée…

Lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon, nous avons entendu une terrible explosion. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer nous avons couru aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'au château.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir la figure pâle de Harry pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Le château était envahi par des Mangemorts.

Comment avaient-ils pu vaincre la barrière de protection de Dumbledore ?

Je ne le savait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant, la situation était grave.

Des blessés gisaient un peu partout et j'espérais qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort…Aussitôt, j'essayais de me rendre utile en soignant le plus de personnes que je pouvais.

Harry me regarda d'un air grave.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandais-je d'un air inquiet.

-C'est Voldemort, dit-il simplement.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Ecoute moi Hermione, dit-il bien distinctement pour que je ne perde pas un seul mot de ce qu'il allait dire. Je dois y aller. Je suis le seul qui puisse le vaincre. Je le sais. Dumbledore et Voldemort aussi.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros ! Tu vas te faire tuer. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? 

Ma gorge se serrait et je faisait de mon mieux pour ne pas réprimer un sanglot.

-Je ne pense qu'à toi et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu restes ici. Tu ne seras pas en danger là. Ne me suis pas, je reviendrai.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Moi aussi.

Et il m'embrassa rapidement. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, prêt à affronter son destin. Ce pourquoi il était né. Tuer Voldemort…

J'aurai aimé le suivre, mais j'avais l'impression d'être figée sur place.

Il s'éloignait de plus en plus, je ne le quittais pas du regard, mais bientôt, il fut hors de vue…

J'avais envie de courir après lui, ayant peur que je ne le reverrai peut-être plus…

Il me fallu un moment avant que je me rende compte qu'avant de partir il avait laissé quelque chose dans mes mains.

C'était une rose rouge.

***************************************************************************

Vous avez aimé ?

Pas trop à l'eau de rose ? lol

Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude pour ça…

C'était bien écrit ?

(Comparé au premier chapitre, je trouve que le premier était mieux…Mais le troisième sera encore mieux ! J'ai pleins d'idées !!)

M'enfin, laissez moi un review en cliquant juste en bas ! Même si vous savez où il faut cliquer…lol

Suite à venir…


	3. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la fin de l'histoire…Pour celle-là, il n'y aura pas de suite…Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser, que ce genre d'histoire courte, normalement c'est mieux de la lire en un seul coup…Donc, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de relire l'histoire depuis le début ! lol (De même, pour ma fic 'Une douloureuse décision') Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés ! lol

Autre chose, il y en a parmi vous qui remarqueront sans doute que cette fic a quelques similitudes avec une des fics de l'auteur 'Tigerlily', en fait c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup son style, et j'ai juste repris le thème de l'histoire en l'adaptant à ma façon en français.

Note aux reviewers : **patty : **Merci !! Contente que tu aimes !!

                                  **Cath :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu trouveras ça triste et sentimental !

                                  **Molianne : **Merci ! J'espère que t'aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

                                  **hermione359 :** Est-ce que je plaisantais ? Hmm…Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! (C'est sûr, c'est le dernier !) 

                                  **Chris Andrei : **Merci ! En passant, continue tes fics !

                                  **Fleur : **Salut !! Mais je t'avais montré les deux versions il me semble ! Bon, tu verras bien…A plus !!

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne prends même pas la peine de les essuyer.

Menteur ! Tu n'es jamais revenu !

Tu m'avais pourtant dit « je reviendrai »…

Voldemort a été tué et tout le monde pense que tu es mort aussi…Sauf qu'on n'a jamais trouvé ton corps…

Je ne suis pas allée à ton enterrement, croyant toujours aveuglement ce que tu m'avais dit…

Refusant d'accepter le fait que tu pourrais ne plus être de ce monde…

Refusant de croire que tu aurais pu me laisser seule dans ce monde…

Toute seule…

Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu as voulu me dire en me laissant cette rose…

Fallait-il que je t'attende ou bien que je t'oublie ?

Ne pouvais tu pas être plus explicite ?

Eh bien, je t'ai attendu…Un an…

Un an de désespoir…

J'ai essayé de te mépriser, de te haïr ! Pour m'avoir abandonnée !

Je te déteste !

Mais ce n'était pas vrai…

Ce n'était qu'un masque, car cette chose que l'on appelle amour remportait toujours malgré moi…

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'aimer quelqu'un pouvait faire mal à ce point…

J'aurai voulu me lancer un sort d'Amnésie, mais je n'en avais pas le courage…

Cela aurait signifié oublié tous les moments heureux que j'avais passés avec toi…

Et je n'ai jamais pu aimer un autre garçon que toi…

J'ai toujours gardé la rose que tu m'avais donnée grâce à un sort de conservation. Ton dernier cadeau…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Je me suis posé la question une centaine de fois…

C'est tellement injuste ! 

Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel sort ?! 

C'est tellement cruel !

Nous avions pleins de projets d'avenir et tout c'était écroulé comme un château de cartes du jour au lendemain…

Tout avait été balayé par un grand coup de vent…

Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop, Harry…

Tu m'avais dit une fois que tu n'avais jamais souhaité être Harry Potter…Combien je te comprend !

Les héros ne meurent jamais normalement…

Alors pourquoi ?!

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cela…

Je suppose que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je sombre dans la détresse…C'est pourquoi je dois prendre cette décision…

Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu Harry…

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…Toujours…

Adieu Harry Potter…

Hermione sortit quelque chose de sa robe et le jeta dans le lac…

C'était la rose rouge…

***************************************************************************

(Note de l'auteur : Voilà ça c'était la fin triste…Personnellement, je crois que je préfère cette fin…La fin heureuse juste en dessous…Beaucoup trop à l'eau de rose pour moi (Même si j'aime bien l'eau de rose…) Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai fait une fin heureuse ! lol)

***************************************************************************

-Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose, mademoiselle, dit une voix.

Hermione fut pétrifiée. Cette voix…c'était impossible ! Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien ! Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille !!

Craignant d'être déçue, elle hésitait de voir à qui est ce que cette voix. Elle se raisonna mentalement. Je deviens folle…J'entends des voix…

Lentement elle se retourna…et elle le vit…

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. 

Harry…

-Tu viens de voir un fantôme, Hermione ? dit Harry d'un air amusé. Tu ne devrais pas jeter ça dans le lac…

Il ramassa la rose et la remit dans les mains d'Hermione.

Il avait l'air si réel…Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? N'en pouvant plus, elle courra se jeter dans les bras de Harry.

-Harry !! Où étais-tu ?! cria t-elle. Tout ce temps !!

Elle le frappa.

-Idiot ! Tout ce temps ! J'ai cru que tu étais…

Harry la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et la réconfortant. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur…Il était bien vivant…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues…Des larmes de joie cette fois…

-Hermione…dit Harry dans un murmure.

Hermione se détacha de son étreinte.

-Maintenant, explique moi.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Je serais venu beaucoup plus tôt si j'avais pu…Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, je suis tombé dans le coma…J'avais utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie…Des Moldus m'ont retrouvé et m'ont emmené dans un hôpital…

Imagine mon effroi quand on m'a dit que j'étais resté un an dans le coma ! J'avais surtout eu peur que tu m'ais oublié…

-Harry, je t'ai toujours attendue…Toujours !

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir…

-Ne me quitte plus jamais, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

Hermione sentit la chaleur de Harry l'envelopper tandis qu'elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir enfin exaucé son souhait…

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans bouger, ne voulant plus se séparer…Ils étaient enfin ensemble…Deux âmes perdues s'étaient retrouvées…

***************************************************************************

Et voilà !! C'est la fin !! Vous préférez laquelle ?

Vous trouvez pas que l'histoire du coma ça fait un peu bizarre ?

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, cliquez en bas !


End file.
